1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a light emitting display apparatus and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a defect occurs in a pixel, the pixel may emit light continuously without regard to a scan signal and a data signal. The continuously emitted light is recognized as a bright (or hot) spot. Attempts have been made overcome this problem. According to one technique, the defective pixel is controlled to be a dark spot. However, the pixel circuitry required to implement this technique is complex.